Big Mistake
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Ino membuat kesalahan besar yang akan ia sesali selama hidupnya. Rei ingin membuat sebuah cerita yang agak menyentuh. Maaf kalau jelek, baru pertama sih. Ino-Naruto-Hinata. yang mudah nngis hati-hati.


**Big Mistake**

**Ino membuat kesalahan besar yang akan ia sesali selama hidupnya. Rei ingin membuat sebuah cerita yang agak menyentuh. Maaf kalau jelek, baru pertama sih. Ino-Naruto-Hinata.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**-let's story begin-**

**-enjoy it-**

**-www-**

Pipis di celana sendiri.

Mungkin itu adalah kesan yang sang gadis ingin berikan dengan menumpahkan jus di celana pemuda itu. Rasa dingin mulai terasa di selangkangannya dan basah menjalar di celana birunya. Kertas tisu pun tak begitu membantu.

Dengan celana yang basah itu, Naruto berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan wajah panas dan merah menahan malu. Sudah cukup ia menjadi bahan tertawaan di kantin tadi. Kini, Setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya selalu tersenyum mengejek. Bahkan ada yang jelas-jelas menunjuk bagian celananya yang basah dan kemudian tertawa geli. Oh great, hari yang biasa baginya.

"Lihat-lihat, siapa yang kencing di celana," teriak seseorang saat ia akan memasuki ruang kelas.

Dan suara tawa pun menyambutnya ketika ia melewati pintu kelas 12 IPA tersebut. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum masam dan terus berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang ada di pojok. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursinya hingga rasa sakit di dadanya tiba-tiba terasa, begitu sesak. Ia terbatuk, untunglah ia masih sempat mengambil saputangan dari dalam saku celananya untuk menutupi mulutnya. Warna merah terlihat mewarnai kain itu. Darah.

'Kelihatannya aku harus libur lagi,' batinnya sambil buru-buru menyembunyikan saputangan bernoda darah itu sebelum terlihat yang lain. Namun ia tidak tahu, sepasang mata levender menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

'Naruto,' batin pemilik mata indah itu sedih.

**-www-**

Segala kejahilan yang ia terima dimulai dari sebulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya semua itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja. Benar-benar tidak disengaja.

Ia- sekali lagi, tidak sengaja menginjak bros yang paling di sukai oleh Yamanaka Ino hingga patah menjadi 2 bagian. Ia merupakan gadis yang menumpahkan jus di celana Naruto di kantin tadi.

Sejak saat itu, di setiap kesempatan Ino akan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Naruto dengan menjahilinya. Pernah ia membuat celana Naruto robek dengan mengoleskan lem super kuat pada permukaan kursi pemuda pirang itu. Suatu kejahilan yang keterlaluan sebenarnya, namun Naruto tetap tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tipe pria yang terlalu baik, sungguh klise.

**-www-**

Hari rabu di SMA Konoha, kelas 12 IPA.

Ino duduk di kursinya yang biasa sambil memikirkan kejahilan untuk pemuda yang telah berani merusak bros kesayangannya. Walaupun hati kecilnya menyangkal bahwa itu semua adalah salah pemuda itu. Yah, Ino hanya mencari seseorang untuk disalahkan atas kecerobohannya sendiri hingga bros itu terjatuh dan terinjak oleh pemuda malang itu.

Tapi entah mengapa, Naruto hari ini tidak masuk, lagi. Berarti sudah 3 hari ia tidak masuk sekolah sejak hari senin. Dan hal ini membuat hati Ino agak tidak nyaman. Perasaan sunyi ini, ia tidak suka. Seakan ada kekosongan yang mengisi hatinya sejak pemuda itu tidak hadir dalam 3 hari terakhir ini. Senyuman pemuda itu tak lagi ada untuknya. Senyuman yang selalu ada walaupun ia dijahili atau lebih tepatnya disiksa.

Ia menatap meja Naruto yang kini kosong. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Menghela nafas panjang, ia tepuk pundak Sakura yang duduk tepat di depannya. Sakura berpaling menghadap Ino dengan wajah masam, kelihatannya ia tidak suka pembicaraannya dengan Hinata dan Tenten diganggu.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu jengkel. "Kuharap hal ini penting."

Ino ragu. Haruskah ia bertanya tentang hal ini pada Sakura. Setelah perang batin yang cukup lama, ia putuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau... Kau tau mengapa orang itu tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Ino dengan suara hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Orang itu? Maksudmu siapa?"

"Dia... "

"Dia?" ulang Sakura tidak sabar.

"Naruto," ucapnya setengah hati. Kali ini Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan geli dan ia mulai tersenyum jahil. Ino tahu benar senyum itu dan itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Jangan bilang kau mulai memberi perhatian lebih pada bocah pirang itu Ino," goda Sakura. Cukup keras untuk didengar separo kelas. Sebagian anak memandangnya seakan-akan ia adalah makhluk luar angkasa alias Alien. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum Ino Yamanaka membenci Naruto Uzumaki. Ino merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Jawab saja Haruno," desis Ino, menahan keinginannya untuk menerkam gadis pemuja Sasuke Uchiha itu.

"Aku tidak tau," jawabnya singkat. "Kalian berdua tahu?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata dan Tenten. Tenten menggeleng pelan sedangkan Hinata cuma diam.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Ino yang bingung melihat sikap diam Hinata. Gadis berambut Indigo itu seakan terbangun dari alam lamunan, menggeleng secara refleks begitu sadar Ino bertanya padanya. Ino yakin gadis pemalu itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Tapi Ino tak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang disembunyikan oleh Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya yang lain? Apa tidak yang tahu dengan keadaan Naruto? Misalnya saja dia," tunjuk Tenten pada Kiba yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Kiba!" panggil Sakura seraya melambaikan tangan pada pemuda berambut coklat itu sebagai tanda untuk mendekat pada mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah ada di samping Sakura. Kiba menatap sinis pada Ino. Ia adalah teman dekat Naruto yang tidak menyukai sikap jahil Ino pada temannya tersebut. Ino berusaha bersikap sewajarnya menanggapi tatapan sinis pemuda penyuka anjing itu.

"Kau tau mengapa Naruto tidak masuk 3 hari ini?" tanya Tenten.

"Katanya sih ada urusan keluarga. Memangnya ada apa?" Kiba bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba para gadis ini menanyakan keadaan pemuda pirang itu.

"Ino yang tanya," jawab Sakura. Jawaban yang membuat Kiba menatap sengit gadis penyuka warna ungu itu.

"Kau belum puas mengerjainya Yamanaka?"

Ino hanya diam dan Kiba pun menjauh.

'Kau berbohong lagi Naruto-kun,' batin Hinata.

**-www-**

"Shizune," panggil sang kepala sekolah pada sekretarisnya yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di mejanya.

Shizune menghentikan pekerjaannya seraya menatap wanita itu. "Ya Nona Tsunade?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" nada cemas terasa kentara di setiap kata yang terucap oleh wanita pirang itu.

Sang sekretaris menghela napas panjang. "Ia sedang dalam masa pemulihan," jawabnya.

"Kau tau Shizune? Aku sudah bicara dengan dokter yang menangani bocah nakal itu," raut wajah Tsunade berubah sedih ketika mengatakan hal ini. Bukan pertanda yang baik, pikir sekretaris itu.

"Ia tak mungkin bertahan lebih dari 1 bulan."

Shizune refleks menutup mulutnya. Ia shock. Bagaimana kau tidak terkejut, kalau kau di beritahu orang yang telah kau anggap adik sendiri telah ditentukan masa hidupnya. Airmata mulai mengalir disudut matanya.

"Ini bohong kan Nona Tsunade? Katakan kalau ini hanya bercanda," katanya, masih menangis.

"Aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang katakan barusan. Bahkan aku hampir saja memukulnya saat ia mengatakan itu bukanlah bercanda. Aku..." wanita itu akhirnya menangis. Ia tetaplah seorang perempuan yang mempunyai sifat sensitif, setegar apapun ia.

"Aku tau hal ini akan terjadi. Seluruh keluarganya telah menjadi korban. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Aku satu-satunya keluarganya yang masih ada, tapi aku pun tak sempat memperhatikannya karena pekerjaan ini. Bibi macam apa aku ini?" airmatanya semakin banyak keluar dan mengalir menganak sungai di pipinya.

Shizune keluar dari mejanya, mendekati Tsunade dan memeluknya. Membelai lembut punggung wanita yang telah ia anggap ibunya sendiri.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Setelah Dan."

**-www-**

Hari senin berikutnya Naruto kembali masuk sekolah dengan sedikit perubahan. Ia terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat. Tapi senyuman itu tetap menghiasi bibirnya yang sedikit biru.

"Hey bro," Sapa Kiba saat Naruto duduk di bangkunya.

"Kelas sunyi tanpamu," Komentar Gaara singkat.

"Merepotkan," gerutu pemuda berkuncir, Shikamaru. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kantin sunyi tanpamu," Kata Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata.

"Benar kata Neji," dukung Chouji. "Biasanya kau dan aku akan berlomba siapa yang paling cepat makan ramen."

"Perlihatkan semangat masa mudamu," kata Lee sambil melakukan tos-tosan dengan Naruto.

"Hn," tebak, Komentar siapa? Tentu sang pangeran bebek Sasuke. Maaf, maksudnya pangeran yang cuek bebek. Nama panggilan lainnya adalah Sas-Uke, tapi ini rahasia. Kalau sampai ia tahu, bisa-bisa ia ngamuk.

"Naruto-kun?" gumam Hinata pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Ino.

Ino menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang dikelilingi oleh teman-temanya tersebut. Ia menyadari perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. 'Apa ia sakit," batin gadis ini.

Naruto yang melihat Ino sedang menatapnya, melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum padanya. Ino buru-buru memasang wajah kesal dan memalingkan wajah seraya mendengus. Ia tak melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang berubah menjadi sedih ketika Ino bersikap seperti itu.

Hanya Hinata yang melihatnya dan ia pun ikut sedih dengan hal ini. Namun melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya, ia pun membalasnya dengan senyum terbaiknya. Naruto memberi isyarat pada Hinata yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka. Hinata mengangguk setuju.

**-Di pojok perpustakaan-**

Hinata, dengan wajah bersemu merah duduk disamping Naruto yang sedang membaca secara sekilas sebuah buku yang terbuka diatas meja.

"Hinata," panggilnya lembut. Hinata menoleh, mendapati wajah Naruto tepat didepannya. Levender bertemu biru laut yang terlihat redup namun dengan semangat yang membara. Mata itulah yang membuat Hinata sangat mengagumi pemuda ini. Ia sangat tabah.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya bingung melihat pemuda itu serius.

"Kau mau menemaniku mencari ini?" tanya pemuda pirang itu seraya memperlihatkan sesuatu dalam genggamannya.

"Itu kan..." pekik Hinata kaget.

"Ya. jadi, kau mau membantuku Hinata?"

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu? Kau baru saja pulih dari istirahat. Kau bisa kelelahan," kata gadis itu, sangat cemas tentunya.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali, aku tak mau kau menganggapku lemah Hanya gara-gara penyakit ini Hinata. Karena aku akan terus hidup," Naruto bersikeras. Walaupun batinnya berkata, 'di dalam hatimu.'

"Kau mau kan Hinata. Aku tidak mau hubungan kami tetap seperti ini. Aku janji, ini permohonan terakhirku."

"Baiklah," akhirnya gadis itu setuju, walaupun dengan berat hati.

**-Sore itu-**

"Terima kasih ya Hinata, kau sudah menemaniku keliling pertokoan ini."

Naruto duduk di sebuah kafe setelah berhasil menemukan barang yang ia cari. Nampak peluh yang membasahi wajah keduanya. Ternyata cukup melelahkan.

"kau mau makan ap... Ough," Naruto terbatuk. Darah nampak mengalir disela jari tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya saat batuk. Napasnya pun menjadi berat dan lebih cepat.

"Naruto!" pekik Hinata. Buru-buru gadis itu mengambil saputangan dari saku jaket yang ia pakai.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku baik... Ough," Naruto kembali terbatuk. Darah yang mengalir menjadi lebih banyak sampai menetes di kemeja putihnya. Pandangannya menjadi kabur. Ia hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh dari kursinya. Pingsan.

"Naruto!"

**-Ino-**

Ino menginjak pedal gas mobilnya hingga hampir menyentuh lantai body mobil. Hatinya sedang kesal. Ia baru saja kehilangan kesempatan memiliki bros yang sama dengan yang dimilikinya dulu. Semua itu terjadi karena ia terlambat 10 menit dari seseorang. Hal ini membuat ia menjadi sangat kesal.

Tanpa ia duga, seorang anak kecil berlari menyeberang jalan mengejar sebuah bola. Ia terpaksa membanting stir ke kiri untuk menghindari anak kecil itu. Namun sayang, ia tak dapat lagi menguasai stir karena membanting secara tiba-tiba. Ia keluar dari jalur dan akhirnya mobil itu terhenti setelah menabrak pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Bunyi tabrakan yang keras mengundang banyak orang berdatangan. Ino segera dikeluarkan dari mobil yang telah rusak berat itu. Bagian depan mobil hancur, kaca depan pecah.

Seseorang menelpon ambulan yang tak lama kemudian sampai disana. Dengan wajah berlumuran darah, ia dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha.

**-Hinata-**

Hinata berlari di samping para perawat medis yang membawa Naruto dengan kasur khusus. Tangannya tetap menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan mendalam melihat wajah pemuda yang pingsan itu.

'Naruto-kun, bertahanlah,' pinta gadis itu. Ia sudah menghubungi Nona Tsunade saat diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

**-Ino-**

Keluarga Ino memenuhi ruang dimana Ino berada. Hampir seluruh wajahnya di perban. Termasuk matanya.

Gadis itu perlahan sadar, ia mengerang merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya terasa sangat sedih.

"A-aku dimana?" rintih gadis itu. Ayahnya mendekatinya dan bicara padanya.

"Kau dirumah sakit. Kau kecelakaan, kau tidak ingat?" tanya sang ayah yang menatap sedih melihat keadaan anaknya tersebut.

"A-apa aku akan baik-baik saja ayah?" tanya Ino gugup. Ia merasakan yang sangat buruk telah menimpa dirinya.

Sang ayah menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya..." ia tak sanggup mengatakan lanjutannya.

"Hanya apa ayah? Jangan buat aku penasaran."

"Hanya saja, kau akan mengalami kebutaan."

"Apa?" Ino hampir berteriak.

"Matamu terkena serpihan kaca mobil yang pecah yang cukup besar, membuat matamu tidak berfungsi lagi," jelas ayahnya. Ibunya menangis di kursi pengunjung.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang membuat ia terbangun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di ruang yang sama saat ia menjalani pemulihan seminggu yang lewat. Rasa hangat itu ia rasakan berasal dari tangan tangannya yang di genggam oleh seseorang. Hinata.

"H-Hinata," lirih pemuda itu memanggil nama sang gadis yang terlihat tertidur pulas.

"Engh, N-Naruto-kun?" gadis itu terbangun mendengar pemuda itu menyebut namanya. "Naruto-kun? Kau sadar!"

Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari menuju pintu. Ia membukanya.

"Nona Tsunade, ia sadar!" ia hampir saja berteriak pada wanita terhormat itu.

"Shizune!" panggilnya pada sekretarisnya yang juga ikut pergi ke rumah sakit. Bukan karena harus mendampingi sang kepala sekolah. Ia mencemaskan keadaan 'adik'nya itu. "Panggil dokter Kabuto, beritahu bahwa Naruto telah bangun. Aku ingin ia memeriksa keadaan Naruto secepatnya," perintah wanita itu.

Shizune mengangguk. "Baik Nona Tsunade." dan ia pun bergegas menuju ruangan dokter Kabuto.

**-Setelah pemeriksaan, diruang Dokter Kabuto-**

Hanya ada Nona Tsunade dan sang dokter yang ada diruangan ini. Keduanya terlihat sedang serius.

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ini buruk," jawab sang dokter seraya memperbaiki letak kacamata tanpa frame miliknya. Ia membolak-balik sebuah catatan. Besar kemungkinan itu catatan kesehatan milik Naruto.

"Jawab saja, berapa lama ia bisa bertahan," Tsunade mulai tidak sabaran. Ia ingin langsung ke pokok masalah.

"Tak mungkin lebih dari tiga hari."

**-Naruto-Hinata-Shizune-**

"Kau ingin sesuatu Naruto-kun," tawar Hinata pada Naruto yang terbaring.

"Aku ingin minum," jawabnya lemah.

Hinata bergegas menuang air putih kedalam gelas dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit air dalam gelas berkurang hingga akhirnya habis.

"Kalian sangat serasi, seperti pasangan suami-istri," celetuk Shizune yang dari tadi telah mengamati keduanya. Pipi Hyuuga itupun merona, seperti biasa. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, rona merah jelas terlihat di pipinya yang semakin pucat.

You are always gonna be my love

itsuka darekatomata koiniochitemo

I'll remember to love

you taught me how

Suara lembut Utada Hikaru tiba-tiba terdengar dari saku jaket Hinata, tanda ada sms masuk. Ia rupanya lupa mengubah frofil hp miliknya menjadi diam. Ia buru-buru mengambilnya dan membuka sms tersebut.

From : Sakura

Ino masuk rumah sakit Konoha, kecelakaan. Kabarnya matanya tidak lagi berfungsi. Kami akan menjenguknya. Kau ikut?

Buru-buru ia membalas.

To : Sakura

kamu duluan, aku masih ada kerjaan penting. Mungkin akan sedikit terlambat.

Ia menekan tombol send.

Naruto yang sadar perubahan raut wajah Hinata buru-buru bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ino kecelakan dan ia terancam buta."

Tiba-tiba Nona Tsunade masuk dengan wajah muram, dan itu diketahui dengan jelas oleh mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa?" kali ini giliran Shizune yang bertanya. Ditanya seperti itu, seolah ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang amat dipaksakan.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir," masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau bohong," kata Naruto. "Semua terlihat jelas dimatamu. Kau berbohong. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau janji padaku akan jujur tentang apapun, seburuk apapun."

"Haruskah?" tanyanya memelas, seperti tak sanggup mengatakannya. Namun Hinata dan Shizune menatapnya meminta kebenaran.

"Kau tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 3 hari."

perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata dan Shizune mulai menangis. Saling tatap dan akhirnya paling berpelukan.

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Harusnya kan aku yang sedih," kata pemuda itu sambil sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Hinata," panggilnya lemah. Gadis berambut indigo itu melangkah mendekat.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Bukan karena aku tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama padamu. Tapi aku tak ingin membuatmu sangat kehilangan karena aku tau aku takkan bisa menemanimu selamanya. Maafkan aku."

Hinata memeluk erat pemuda itu, membisikkan kata perpisahan miliknya. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Naruto-kun," bisiknya pelan dan ia pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan aku ingin kau menyerahkan benda ini pada orang itu," dengan susah payah ia meraih bungkusan yang ada di atas meja tepat disamping ia berbaring dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Semoga ia menyukainya."

"Kau memang sangat baik. Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu."

"Aku pun bahagia bisa mengenalmu."

Hinata tersenyum, senyum termanisnya dan berbalik. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan memperlihatkan airmata yang kini mulai mengalir deras. Ia genggam erat benda yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

"Kak," panggil Naruto pada Shizune. Sang sekretaris itu pun mendekat setelah menyeka airmatanya.

"Ada apa adik kecilku yang bandel?" gadis itu berusaha tersenyum simpul, namun terlihat aneh karena terlalu dipaksakan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau, aku senang bisa memiliki kakak sepertimu. Aku sangat senang."

kata-kata Naruto membuat Shizune kembali menangis, ia memeluk erat adiknya tersebut. Pelukan sayang seorang kakak.

"Bibi," Panggilnya setelah Shizune melepas pelukannya. "Aku ada satu permintaan terakhir."

**-Ruang Operasi-**

Sang doktor, Kabuto keluar dari ruang operasi dimana setengah jam lalu Naruto masuk kedalam ruang tersebut. Kepalanya tertunduk, bukan pertanda yang baik. Dan itu memang benar.

"Maaf, kami kehilangannya."

Lagi, Shizune dan Hinata berpelukan sambil terisak. Tsunade terduduk lesu di lantai. Tak peduli ini rumah sakit, ia tetap berteriak.

"NARUTO!"

**-Ino-**

'Naruto,' batinnya menyebutkan nama itu. Entah mengapa, disaat ia sedih karena menyadari ia akan cacat karena tak bisa melihat, ia malah teringat Orang itu.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar pintu yang dibuka dengan cukup keras.

"Ino, ada orang yang mendonorkan matanya untukmu," ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah ayahnya. Mungkin pula bersama ibunya.

Sebersit rasa sedih melintas dihatinya yang seharusnya bahagia mendengar hal ini.

**-seminggu setelah operasi mata Ino-**

Hari ini dokter akan membuka perban yang menutupi mata Ino sejak operasi seminggu yang lalu. Hati Ino was-was, rangkaian doa mengalir dibenaknya agar ia bisa melihat lagi.

Dan perban itupun selesai dibuka. Perlahan-lahan sekali, sesuai petunjuk dokter ia membuka matanya. Pertama semua terlihat buram, namun lama-kelamaan makin jelas.

Dan akhirnya ia bisa mengenali semua orang disana. Ada dokter dan suster yang tersenyum padanya, ayahnya dan ibunya yang menangis bahagia. Juga Hinata, Ibu kepala Sekolah, Nona Tsunade beserta sekretarisnya, Shizune.

Hinata, Shizune, Nona Tsunade?

"Mengapa kalian ada disini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kami hanya ingin melihat mata orang yang kami sayangi," jawab Hinata sedih.

"Mata? Mata siapa ini sebenarnya?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawab Ibunya seraya menyerahkan cermin pada Ino.

Saat Ino bercermin, ia dapat melihat matanya sendiri. Dulu bola matanya sebiru langit, namun sekarang menjadi sebiru lautan dan ia sadar, pemilik bola mata ini yang ia kenal hanya orang itu.

"Jangan bilang ini bola mata..." ia menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya. Ino sangat mengharapkan gadis pemalu itu menggelengkan kepala. Namun kenyataannya, Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Kaca yang dipegang Ino pecah berhamburan di lantai saat Ino tanpa sadar melepasnya. Rasa bersalah menohok hati kecilnya. Mata biru itupun menangis.

**-Ino dan Hinata-**

Hinata mendorong pelan kursi roda itu sepanjang jalan setapak di pemakaman dimana Ino duduk diatasnya. Ia masih dalam masa pemulihan.

"Kita sampai," kata Hinata lembut. Di depannya terdapat makam yang masih baru. Dinisannya tertulis,

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**meninggal pada hari Selasa**

**7 september 2010**

"Hai Naruto," sapa Ino. "Aku kesini bersama Hinata, kau senang kami menjengukmu."

Hinata hanya bisa diam mendengarkan Ino bicara seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan keinginan untuk menangis saat itu juga.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu atas sikapku selama ini. Jujur, semua itu bukan salahmu. Itu semua terjadi karena kecerobohanku. Kau mau kan memaafkan aku?" perlahan-lahan ia mulai terisak.

"Ino, ia pasti memaafkanmu. Aku kenal sekali dengannya," kata Hinata seraya memegang pundak Ino.

"Kau tahu ia mengidap penyakit jantung, Hinata?"

"Iya."

"Dan kau merahasiakannya?"

"Bukan begitu Ino. Ia yang memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin dikasihani dan aku sudah terlanjur berjanji."

"Kalau saja aku tahu, aku bisa bersikap lebih baik padamu. Setidaknya aku tidak harus merasa bersalah seperti ini dan sekarang aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih."

Hinata teringat sesuatu yang harus ia serahkan pada Ino. Ia merogoh palu jaketnya.

"Naruto ingin aku memberikan ini padamu," Hinata berjalan ke depan Ino dan menyerahkan suatu bungkusan kecil. Ino membukanya. Ia tiba-tiba menangis lagi.

Isi bungkusan itu adalah bros kecil yang sama persis dengan miliknya yang patah dulu. Dan ini menambah rasa bersalah dihatinya.

"Ia memang terlalu baik. Ia selalu memperhatikan temannya dibandingkan kesehatannya sendiri."

"Kau mencintainya kan Hinata?" tanya Ino. Kali ini tak ada wajah malu-malu yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Wajahnya terlihat menantang.

"Ya, sangat. Aku rela menukar apapun yang kupunya untuk ada di posisimu sekarang Ino. Ia sangat perduli kepadamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menyimpan ini untukku," Kata Ino sambil menyerahkan bros itu kembali ke telapak tangan Hinata. Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, kau lebih pantas dibandingku untuk menyimpannya," jawab Ino jujur dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Hinata berjongkok dan memeluk erat sahabatnya tersebut. "Terima kasih, Ino," gumamnya lembut. Dan airmata keduanya pun mengalir.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang menyeka kedua airmata gadis ini.

"Jangan menangis. Kalian berdua terlalu berharga untuk menangis karena aku. Bahagialah demi aku, karena kalian sangat berarti bagiku."

**-F I N-**

**Akh, akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Bagaimana? Aneh?**

**Maksudnya sih ending yang sooo sad. Terinspirasi dari video klip lagu cinta kita by Shireen sungkar dan Teuku Wisnu.**

**Review boleh, flame go to hell. . .**


End file.
